


Why So Sirius?

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween decorating, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, SterekWolf, Wolf Derek, actual puppy derek hale, magic!Stiles if you squint, sterekweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "They think I'm a dog," he said slowly, quietly, trying to make sure the kids didn't hear him"Yeah, yeah exactly, you know I've always wanted a dog, Dad never let me have one, but now that I've moved away I can have the BEST dog ever," Stiles snickered"No. No Stiles, I'm not going to let this be my life,"It was really unfortunate that this was going to be his life





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to inject some fluff into my entries for Sterek Week, they're all so ... serious... wich is so unfortunate because I actually //much// prefer fluff fics... but the wolf!Derek prompt was perfect material for fluff!! And I always love the "wolf is mistaken as a dog" trope, so here we go! This is actually largely inspired by the kids in my own neighborhood, we actually DO have the skeleton riding the broom in our yard- that, yes, is put up with twist ties, and a small gaggle of kids have come over during two seperate decorating occassions to see everything and I just feel like this is exactly the kind of experience Stiles and Derek would have if they lived all suburban like this

Stiles and Derek were a cute couple

The kind of gross, disgusting cute that read silently with eachother before bed every night and wore matching jewlry and jogged together in the mornings...

But there was one very big difference between Stiles and Derek and the other disgustingly cute couples of the world when it came to morning jogs

Specifically, the fact that Derek preferred to jog as a wolf

So it was really quite a sight when Stiles ran out in the mornings with a giant black wolf beside him

Mostly everyone thought he was a dog though, so it didn't really bring them any trouble, and it was better that way too, Derek got to stretch out his wolf muscles and Stiles got to enjoy the peace and quiet of morning jogs without being alone, so it was really a win/win

However, it was still quite a peculiar sight

And neither of them really thought about how it looked for Stiles to go jogging with a big dog every morning, least of all how it looked to the neighborhood kids, but they were about to find out...

"Ok, hand me another twist-tie,"

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Derek muttered as he handed Stiles another plastic tie, carefully holding onto the broomstick with his other hand

"What? Putting a skeleton on a flying broom?" Stiles asked as he tied the last twist tie around the skeleton's hand

"Actually, THAT I can believe, what I'm having a hard time with is that we're using twist-ties to do it,"

"Eh, you do what you gotta do," Stiles shrugged back, stepping back from his work and grinning from ear to ear

"He just needs one more thing..." he muttered, looking down and snapping his fingers suddenly as he reached into a box of spare parts and grabbing a cheap pair of sunglasses, slipping them onto the skeleton's head and clapping excitedly

"He's PERFECT!!"

"Dear God what have we done?" Derek muttered

Saying that Derek and Stiles had decorated for Halloween was alot like saying Superman was a nice guy: Stating the obvious and a GROSS underestimation of the facts

They had created something of a Halloween kingdom with decorations ranging from cute to scary to anything and everything in between, and they had gathered quite a little audience, as Derek soon noticed

"Mmm... it seems we've collected a following," he teased

Stiles blinked, turning away from the skeleton and grinning from ear to ear

"Heeeeey there little lords and ladies," he greeted, staring at the small gaggle of kids that had come to the edge of the driveway to watch the two put together the finishing touches on their yard

"Hi Mr. Stiles!" one of the little girls shouted, running down the driveway and crashing into his leg

"Hey Rosie Posey, how's it goesy?" Stiles grinned back, leaning down to give her a gentle hug

It was kind of weird to consider but his and Derek's lives were... domestic now

Domestic like knowing the names of their neighbors and giving their kids cookies on a regular basis, THAT kind of domestic

And it was weird but it was nice and being away from the hellmouth that was Beacon Hills was kind of... great

Not that they had left the supernatural behind by any means though, there was a strangely large community of supernatural creatures living in Santa Clara and somehow or another they had ended up belonging to it

Most of the neighborhood, on the other hand, was NOT part of it, and just tended to think that the local bisexual couple were a little bit Addams Family, wich they didn't seem to mind somehow

"Good, I got a new kitty!!" Rosie giggled, swaying from side to side as Derek focused on trying to keep the other kids entertained but without any of them seriously disturbing the decorations

"You did!? Oh that's so cool!!" Stiles said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster

"Yeah!! Her name's Lily, maybe she can play with your puppy sometime!"

"My puppy?" Stiles asked in confusion, tilting his head to the side

He and Derek didn't have a dog.... yet....

"Yeah! The big puppy that goes on walks every morning!"

It took a very long time for Stiles to connect to what she was referring to, but when he finally caught on, he started to laugh... and laugh... and laugh......

"What's your puppy's name?" Rosie asked innocently, apparently not catching onto Stiles' odd response from her earlier explanation

"Um, Sirius, you know, like Sirius Black from Harry Potter?"

Because if he had a dog that looked anything like Derek that was totally the first name that he was going to use

"Ohhhh, can I play with him?"

"Um... not right now, he's actually at the groomer's getting a hair cut,"

"Oh," Rosie pouted, tilting her head to the side and staring at Stiles

"Can I play with him later?" she proposed

"Sure," Stiles promised, watching as the little girl's face lit up and she started to bounce, apparently another decoration catching her eye as she suddenly ventured off to go check it out

"What were you laughing about so hard a minute ago?" Derek asked in confusion as he approached his fiance'

"The kids think you're my dog," Stiles snickered under his breath

Derek clearly didn't understand any more than Stiles had at first, wrinkling his nose in irritation

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean when we go jogging in the mornings and you're all wolf'ed out, apparently the kids think you're my pet dog,"

Honestly, Derek didn't know what he expected, that would have been the logical answer to seeing a guy and a wolf running down a neighborhood street together after all.. but...

Somehow it still came as something of a shock to him anyway...

"They think I'm a dog," he said slowly, quietly, trying to make sure the kids didn't hear him

"Yeah, yeah exactly, you know I've always wanted a dog, Dad never let me have one, but now that I've moved away I can have the BEST dog ever," Stiles snickered

Derek rolled his eyes, shaking his head and grumbling, but there wasn't much he could do about it

"I guess maybe I just won't go jogging with you anymore," he teased with a wink

Stiles' jaw slipped open, eyebrows pinched and a huff exiting his throat

"Ok, no, THAT won't work, they already want to meet you and pet you and stuff, they know you're here dude, no sense trying to hide it,"

Derek didn't like that answer, but Stiles had a point, kids were persistent and if they already knew enough to remember clearly that Stiles had a "dog" who he jogged with in the mornings Derek questioned if they would accept just suddenly not seeing it again for no apparent reason...

It didn't really matter though, the kids would probably ask to see him once, see how big and scary he was up close, and never ask again- problem solved

~+~

Problem NOT solved

Incidentally enough the kids LOVED Derek, wich... ok... he kind of brought on himself....

When Stiles brought Derek- "Sirius"- outside for something of a meet-and-greet the next day Derek had acted like an angel...

Not to mention something of a ham

Any kid who reached out to touch him he submitted to, staying utterly still and making a point of wagging his tail until they were done

Any kid who seemed hesitant or afraid of him was shown the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen as Derek flopped down on his back and wiggled around, panting and blinking up at them until they decided he wasn't so scary anymore

He let the kids pull and yank on his ears and tail without so much as a peep (and relied on Stiles to gently pry them off) and he happily performed tricks for them too

All in all he was the perfect dog....

Wich was the exact OPPOSITE of the goal

"You know what you've just done, right?" Stiles smirked, looking wicked and all too happy about this new development

"Shut up Stiles," Derek grumbled, stalking into the bathroom like he had a grudge against the world

(Even though this was kind of his fault once the meet and greet began)

"I have a lifelong pet because of you!! Ohhh we have GOT to be Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf for Halloween now! How PERFECT would that be?! This is gonna be great, a fiance' and a dog all in one, like that Tumblr post!" Stiles howled with laughter

"I am NOT going to allow that to happen," he insisted, starting the shower and wondering how it was that so much of that dirt from outside had stuck to him once he shapeshifted back into human form

"I've got some unfortunate news for you Fido, it's already done,"

"No. No Stiles, I'm not going to let this be my life,"

It was really unfortunate that this was going to be his life

~+~

Try as he might- and he really did try- Derek couldn't shake the "Sirius" persona

If one or more of the kids didn't see Sirius every three days or so a hoard of them would be waiting for Stiles at the door every morning wondering where he was

And given that there are only so many excuses you can give as to why you don't have your dog with you, Derek's original method of escape died an early death

And no matter how many different excuses Stiles tried to come up with he couldn't really manage to shake the kids and their persistent questions... that Stiles never exactly had good answers for...

So, with the fact that they knew they couldn't reasonably parade Derek around in his wolf form whenever and wherever for eternity, they came to only one conclusion:

They had to get a dog

More specifically, a dog who looked atleast mostly like Derek in his wolf form

It was, luckily, alot easier than they thought to find an animal shelter that had giant black dogs, and Stiles felt pretty confident that they'd be able to find a real Sirius in no time

That confidence didn't really pay off

When they got to the shelter the only big black dog they found was a Doberman, wich looked absolutely nothing like Derek's wolf form unfortunately

And to make matters worse, the Doberman wasn't exactly the nicest dog on the lot...

"This is ridiculous," Derek huffed quietly, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes in upset

"What is? The fact that they don't have any scruffy black dogs? Yeah it's a little bi-"

"No! The idea of getting a dog just to keep the kids from finding out I'm a- ... you know what.... we'll just tell them that your 'dog' was given away to someone else or something,"

"We can't do that! Then you'd never be able to be your wolf self ever again! Not in or around your own home anyway,"

Derek's eyebrows raised, opening his mouth but pausing

Stiles had a good point, he was finally in a place where he could really be himself, where he could be a wolf whenever he wanted....

It was so different from Beacon Hills, from the life he had always had growing up as a werewolf, keeping the secret so very desperately

But here he was free- he and Stiles both, and he knew being able to practice magic pretty much at will was as much a comfort to Stiles as being able to shift at will was to Derek

And going back in the proverbial closet really wasn't fair in any way...

"Besides, is it REALLY so bad that you have to go outside and impress some kids every once in a wile? Is it THAT much suffering for you to be the favorite creature of a bunch of grade-schoolers?" Stiles winked teasingly

No, no it wasn't, in fact Derek kind of... liked it... but there were still kinks in this plan and Derek's logical mind couldn't let them go

"Don't you think they'll eventually get suspicious of why Sirius and I are never in the same room?"

"They're just kids Derek, IF they ever make that connection it won't be for a wile and we can cross that bridge when we come to it, besides, this is a really good thing! I mean think about it, you'll be solely responsible for helping a bunch of little kids understand that just because a dog is big and intimidating doesn't mean they're anything but a tiny happy puppy in need of cuddles,"

Derek sighed quietly, unfortunately that was a good point....

"And when kids need a cuddle buddy you're a built in one that's all safe and secure and won't, you know, possibly bite them or try to get away from them or anything,"

Also true...

"They can play fetch with you and stuff when they don't have their own dogs,"

He wished that one wasn't true but he knew within reason that it was, he could never say no to kids, especially in his wolf form...

Derek heaved a loud sigh, closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head

"Alright.... alright I'm convinced, you don't have to go any further, just... let's just get out of here alright? All of these puppy-dog eyes are starting to get to me,"

"You got it~" Stiles winked, taking Derek's hand and leaning up to give him a soft, happy kiss as they started walking

They got exactly two steps closer to the door before Stiles broke away, a quiet "Awww" leaving his throat as he locked eyes with one of the puppies, pawing at her cage and wimpeing desperately at him

Derek knew right then that they were screwed

~+~

"Wow!!! So you have FOUR puppies now!?"

"Yep! Sirius, Luna, Scully, and Kara! Wanna meet the new ones?"

Stiles watched with a grin and as the kids squealed and hurried to agree, bouncing excitedly in their places

"Well Derek, you heard the people, go get the dogs," he winked

How they had decided not to get a dog and ended up with three dogs- and no solution to their original problem- was absolutely beyond him and yet, like so many other parts of his life and his relationship with Stiles, here they were

"Don't you think they need their leashes?" Derek teased back, a knowing smirk on his face as he stared at the other man

Stiles' smirk faltered slightly and he sighed, apparently this was the one downside to his plan about letting Derek continue to be known as a pet- the fact that whenever anything ever came up about him being a dog it was suddenly Stiles' job to do all of the human work- mostly stuff that required opposable thumbs

"Fine then, you entertain the kids, I'll be back in a minute," Stiles snorted

Derek smirked, glancing over at the kids as they stepped closer

"Is Sirius gonna come out and play too?" one of the little girls asked hopefully

Seeing how much he meant to these kids, how much they seemed to love his wolf form and how special they found him... it really made all of this worth it, even though he knew he'd have to shift into a wolf and wallow around on the ground again in a few minutes

He had always loved kids so much, and he and Stiles had both talked about having their own after they get married, but he had always been somewhat anxious about it too, wondering if his own kids might be afraid of him in his shifted states- especially if they had any who weren't werewolves themselves

But seeing how well these kids responded to him gave him... hope, confidence even

It somehow made everything better and he owed them for that

He could spend half an hour acting like a dog in payment, he figured, it was the least he could do

"Yeah," he promised, giving a quick nod towards the kids before glancing back at the house as Stiles rushed by in front of the door, a fond smile crossing over his face

"Yeah he is,"


End file.
